"R.I.P." by Playboi Carti
R.I.P. is a song by American rapper Playboi Carti. It appears on his 2018 album Die Lit. Lyrics Yeah I'ma go fuck that bitch (Yeah), I'ma go thrash that bitch (yeah) Shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah), shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah) That's a pull-up bitch (yeah), don't make me pull up, bitch I smash that thot, then pull out, bitch, might push to Flacko shit Watch me pull up, take your chain, lil' bitch I'm on Deebo lit (yeah), I'm on 'migo lit (yeah), I'm on kilo lit (yeah) I go psycho, bitch, watch me sock your bitch Watch me thrash that bitch, then I pass that bitch Cop the Prada, bitch, get one for the zip Got that Prada bag (yeah), got one for my bitch (yeah) Lil' boy hit like blitz (yeah), lil' boy, this my bitch (yeah) Got me mad as shit (yeah), so I slapped the bitch (yeah) I ain't even hop in the coupe (yeah), your bitch gon' star at the clique (yeah) I ain't even fuckin' this thot, yeah, the bitch gotta start with the clique, yeah All of my diamonds they flawless, all of my diamonds legit (yeah) All of these diamonds, they costin' (Slatt, hold up) Slatt, move like a boss, slatt, move like a boss I get that dope, kilo, yeah, come fuck with the boss (yeah) Smokin' that gas, diesel, yeah, smoke like a boss, yeah She throwin' it back like a Frisbee, yeah, hit like a boss (yeah) I'ma go fuck that bitch (yeah), I'ma go thrash that bitch (yeah) Shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah), shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah) That's a pull-up bitch (yeah), don't make me pull up, bitch I smash that thot, then pull out, bitch, might push to Flacko shit Watch me pull up, take your chain, lil' bitch I'm on Deebo lit (yeah), I'm on 'migo lit (yeah), I'm on kilo lit (yeah) I go psycho, bitch, watch me sock your bitch Watch me thrash that bitch, then I pass that bitch I'm with my dawgs, fight with my dawgs, yeah, shoot with my dawgs, yeah I want your thot, I want your broad, yeah, she all on my lot Countin' the knots, all of my ghosts, yeah, head to the loft I got a strap all on my dick, ain't hittin' it raw I just left Elliot, Prada bag, ooh, it holdin' the knots, ooh I got a bitch, Rihanna bad, ooh, the bitch got a box Fuck that mumblin' shit (yeah), fuck that mumblin' shit (yeah) Bought a crib for my mama off that mumblin' shit (yeah) Made a mil' off that, uh, off that mumblin' shit Made a mil' off that, uh, off that mumblin' shit (yeah) Bought a crib for mama off that mumblin' shit (what?) Fuck that ho, VH1, big ass booty bitch (yeah) I'ma go fuck that bitch (yeah), I'ma go thrash that bitch (yeah) Shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah), shawty gon' suck this dick (yeah) That's a pull-up bitch (yeah), don't make me pull up, bitch I smash that thot, then pull out, bitch, might push to Flacko shit Watch me pull up, take your chain, lil' bitch I'm on Deebo lit (yeah), I'm on 'migo lit (yeah), I'm on kilo lit (yeah) I go psycho, bitch, watch me sock your bitch Watch me thrash that bitch, then I pass that bitch Why It Rocks # The intense, aggressive, 808 driven beat produced by Pierre Bourne which compliments Carti's vocals perfectly and creates a lot of energy and hype as well as including an interesting sample from "What About Us" by Jodeci. # Carti's vocals which match the beat perfectly and fill the listener with hype. # The great music video which features Carti in a moshpit. # This is one of Carti's best songs to date and one of the highlights off of Die Lit. # The single has a rating of 90/100 from 43 ratings on music reviewing site Album of the Year. Category:Playboi Carti songs Category:Mumble rap Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Shoegaze Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs